<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just His Luck by deadshoujo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434172">Just His Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadshoujo/pseuds/deadshoujo'>deadshoujo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Breaking and Entering, Choking, Degradation, Finger Sucking, Hair Pulling, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Kamukura Izuru, being stepped on? is that a tag? idk, face fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadshoujo/pseuds/deadshoujo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagito breaks into the facility that Izuru Kamukura is being kept in in hopes of meeting his idol. However things take a turn of events when Kamukura catches him. </p><p>(I haven't written in a really long time, so sorry if this sucks. also if you're from my tiktok. I'm sorry. I'm gonna be known as the anime tiktoker who wrote about Komaeda getting choked.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just His Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>um yeah so...this is...a thing now I guess. enjoy? </p><p>ps. sorry for any grammar mistakes/typos lololol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span>  Komaeda didn’t necessarily </span><em><span>break into</span></em><span> the facility Izuru Kamukura was being held in. He just..infiltrated the building, as if that was any better. He just...wanted to say hi. He curiously wandered through the pale halls in search of his </span><em><span>Ultimate Hope.</span></em><span> He relied on the curse of his luck to direct him towards the infamous being. Their first encounter wouldn’t be perceived as pleasant by most, but to Nagito...the encounter was more than enough to quench his thirst for something new. Something </span><em><span>exciting. </span></em><span>The moment Komaeda made eye contact with Kamukura, he knew. He knew this could be the start of something beautiful; Something filled to the brim with hope. The way those vibrant dart board eyes bored into Komaeda’s soft green ones, the way those eyes peered through his dark hair, and god…the dominance held within such a stare. He couldn’t get his mind off of such a being, the fact that Izuru even </span><em><span>existed </span></em><span>sent shivers down his spine. Such a pleasant mix of both hope and despair was something he’d been waiting for his whole life, and like hell he’d let this opportunity slip through his fingers.  </span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> <span> For whatever reason, breaking into the “home” of Izuru Kamukura was surprisingly easy, the Steering Committee did a very poor job at protecting the building. The only security measures that were placed were a few dozen digital locks sprawled around, it’s a shame they didn’t do a better job at protecting such an important figure. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After searching and searching for Izurus room, it seemed he had finally located it towards the back of the premises.  A surge of excitement coursed through Komaedas body as he drew closer to the thick steel door, a sensation similar to the one he got when they had first met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Nagito should've thought this through more...Exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> was he going to enter Izurus room? Does he knock? Does he stand there waiting for him to come out? Does he pick the lock and surprise him as he sleeps? Lost in thought, he unintentionally let out a loud groan that echoed through the long halls. He stood there, trying to decide what his next move would be. But before he could even make a choice, he heard the sound of a lock turning. Fuck. Had Izuru heard him groan? Was his cover blown that quickly? Within seconds, he was face to face the long haired man, who wore an emotionless face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What…?” Izuru questioned blankly, looking up the scrawny white haired boy up and down. Nagito was frozen in place; he wasn't as prepared as he thought he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer me.” He demanded, impatient with the lack of response from the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah...Hello...I’m Na-” Komaeda started, but was cut off before he could finish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care who you are. Why are you here? How did you get here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This place doesn’t have the best security you know? It was pretty easy to successfully break in,” Nagito stated with a grin, “You should get someone to fix tha-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, he was cut off. However this time, it wasn’t by Kamukura speaking, it was by him harshly tugging the latters disheveled hair. Roughly, he dragged Nagito into his room, and proceeded to throw him to the cold floor. Despite the harshness, the scrawny boy didn’t seem to be affected by this. If anything, he seemed to interpret the gesture in a positive manner. He made no effort to stand back up, even when Izuru came closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer me. Why are you here?” He urged, leaning down to once again grip Nagitos hair, pulling his head back, forcing their eyes to meet. He seemed to get more and more aggressive every second, gripping his hair harder as he waited for an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to properly meet you, ever since you shot me I've been craving your presence...I couldn’t pass up getting to know you more...The beautiful mix of hope and despair that resides in your soul, I couldn't let that go…Do you remember me? I understand if you don’t, I’m pretty forgettable.” He said breathlessly, distracted by his hair being tugged on. Izurus eyes bored into Komaedas, showing a mix of disgust and anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito was then pulled up by the hair, and dragged to the corner of the room, groaning in response to his head harshly hitting the wall. The excitement he had in the beginning was still present, except it was much stronger now. He’s being tossed around by such a person? He didn’t deserve it, this situation was too good for him. He then felt a foot being dug into his neck, partially cutting off his airflow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. You are forgettable. Your face is too plain to be easily recognizable.  However, I do believe we have met before,” Izuru sneered, forcing his foot harder into Komaedas neck, not caring how much it could be hurting him. A soft moan passed through Nagito’s parted lips, whether that be from pleasure or pain, Izuru didn’t know. “You’re that pest who tried to shoot me when I was visiting with that annoying blonde girl,” he spoke in disgust, sighing as he lifted his foot off of his neck. He then observed the boy below him, who seemed to be in pain. But despite that, he made no attempt to protect himself; almost like he wanted this. His face was flushed a dark red, and his chest rose up and down heavily. Izuru would’ve connected to the fact that his airways were just being cut off, but soon realized that wasn’t the cause of Nagito’s behavior. As he was scanning every square inch of the boy, he noticed a slight bulge in the pale boys pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously getting off on something like this?” Izuru challenged, as he moved his foot down to the others growing clothed erection, lightly pressing down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah...I...Can’t help it Kamukura-san…” Nagito choked, bucking his hips in an attempt to get more pleasure. His eyelids became heavier and heavier as he maintained eye contact with Izuru, slightly embarrassed that he had become so flustered so quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re disgusting. You’re that needy to be touched? Pathetic. Truly pathetic.” Kamukura scowled, eyes becoming darker as the seconds went on.  His words seemed to be provoking Nagito more than he thought was possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know..H-Ha...I’m just trash aren’t I? The dirt on the bottom of someones shoe, unworthy of your pres-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet. Come with me.” Izuru asserted with dominance, once again dragging Nagito by the hair. Maybe it was uncharacteristic for someone like Izuru to be responding like this to such a pathetic boy, but he didn’t care. Even if he had very few emotions, he was still a growing man, arousal was one of the few things he's been able to feel. It’s not like he needed to have morals anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit.” Izuru commanded, gesturing to the floor directly next to his bed. With a dog like obedience, Nagito followed his given instructions. His eyes were now completely blown out, clouded with lust and desire. Going into this, his plan wasn’t to get fucked, but now it seems like that all he wanted. He waited patiently for his next order as he watched Izuru slowly undo his belt and pull his pants to the floor. Was this really happening? Nagito really did have the best luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put your hands behind your back.” Izuru ordered, folding his belt in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Komaeda complied with ease. He couldn’t necessarily see what was going on, but he knew his wrists were getting tied together tightly with the leather. Another jolt of arousal coursed through his body, making him shiver. The world around him seemed so fuzzy, and they hadn't even started yet. Izuru reappeared from behind the skinny boy, and sat on the bed in front of them. Nagito hadn’t even noticed how hard the other was, not until he felt something pressing up against his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open your mouth. You want to get used so bad? Then get to work.” Kamukura spat, pushing his dick past Nagitos pale lips. Without hesitation, he opened his mouth wider, softly sucking on the tip before fully taking him in completely. He heard Izurus breath hitch as he continued to swirl his tongue around the tip, hollowing his cheeks to provide as much pleasure as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh…You’re so slow.” Izuru sighed before once again grabbing Nagitos mane of white hair, forcing him roughly down on his cock. He heard Nagito slightly gag, which only made him want to go rougher. His grip on Nagitos hair got tighter and tighter as he fucked into his mouth quickly, occasionally stopping to let the other breathe. Softly, Izuru took a second to wipe the tears off of Nagitos face with his thumb. This caring gesture only made Komaeda more and more eager to please Kamukura. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? You like that? You like getting face fucked like a whore by someone you don’t know? How sad.” His pace quickened dramatically, pleased with the choking sounds that were being made. It's not like nagito could do anything about it though, his hands were still tied behind his back. Not that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stop or anything. Nagito looked up at his idol through wet lashes, nodding in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked confused when he was pulled away from Izurus dick, wondering if he had something wrong. But he took this chance to properly catch his breath and wipe the drool that was stringing down his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Did I mess up…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You were adequate. Undress yourself and get on the bed. All fours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah...But I can’t take my clothes off while my hands are tied…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru huffed at his mistake, once again going behind Nagito to take off the improvised handcuffs. With that out of the way, Komaeda began taking his clothes off and positioned himself properly on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have any lubricant, will lotion work okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito nodded in response, surprised at the others politeness. One minute Izuru’s calling him disgusting, the next he’s showing minor signs of care. The unpredictability of Izurus behavior made everything just so much more exciting. His breath hitched once again as he felt a cold, wet finger being pushed against his entrance. Slowly, Izuru pushed his middle finger into Komaeda, making sure not to hurt him too badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You can add another one...Thank you for being gentle to some trash like m-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing this for you. I’m only doing this so you won’t complain like a bitch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the two fingers now sliding in and out with ease, Izuru began to roughly finger-fuck Nagito, curling his fingers in search for his prostate. Whines passed through Nagitos lips from this new sensation; sure, he had fingered himself before, but it's completely different when someone else is the one touching you. He hadn’t expected it to feel so good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would have expected a slut like you to be loose, but you’re actually pretty tight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Thank you Kamukura-san…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn't a compliment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru became more and more impatient, eventually positioning himself behind Nagito, pressing his cock up against the others hole. A sigh of satisfaction left Izuru as he pushed inside. Once again, he went slow. He could hear quiet sobs of pain coming from underneath him, presumably from pain. It irritated him. A lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop crying, here.” Kamukura spoke, putting his fingers in front of Nagitos face, signifying that they were meant to be sucked on. Happily, he took the long fingers into his mouth and began to suck, coating them with saliva. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you- ah...move?” The bottom asked quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I? Scum like you doesn't deserve it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I know bu-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just use you like the slut you are. You’re only good for my pleasure, nothing else. You’re a mere toy to me now.” Izuru spat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gripped one of his hips, roughly pounding into him as Nagito continued to suck on his fingers. The submissives high-pitched moans were like music to Izurus ears, making his abdomen get warmer and warmer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, it was clear that Izuru had a thing for hair pulling. He slipped his fingers out of Nagito's mouth and settled them on the top of his fluffy white hair, once again pulling hard, forcing Nagitos head up farther. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah-Ah, fuck!” Nagito gasped as his prostate was jammed harshly, over and over again. He wasn't deserving of such a feeling. Between hearing the grunts of pleasure coming from </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Izuru Kamukura, having his hair pulled, and being degraded, it was all too much. He wasn’t sure how much more he could handle. The world around him became dizzy and blurry, pure euphoria. He felt Izuru lean down slightly, settling his head right over Nagitos shoulder, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you enjoying yourself? Hm? Is this what you wanted?” He whispered, sucking on the shell of Nagitos ear. “Do you like being used like a toy?” He huffed, continuing to fuck him from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes! Oh- Oh God yes...Wanna be your toy...feels so good…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru let out a chuckle of satisfaction, the first </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span> emotion other than detest he's shown so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn around, lay on your back for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And who was Nagito to disobey such a godly man? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laying on his back, he took his first real look at Kamukura. His normally emotionless face was plastered with some form of amusement, and Nagito was proud that he was the reason why. Izuru settled in between Nagitos thighs, lightly pulling his hips up to meet with his dick. Lining himself up once again, he slid himself back into the other. It was just then that he noticed Nagitos neglected dick. Poor boy. He traced his large hands down the others chest, leading them down to his dick. Teasingly, he ever so gently rubbed Komaedas cockhead to collect the leaking precum and spread it on the rest of his dick, quickly jerking him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh fuck…” Nagito hitched. His moans increasingly grew louder as he got closer to release. He nearly forgot he had a dick, he was too focused on the pleasure of being fucked. So having it stroked so fast made everything so much more intense.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru put his hand over Komaedas mouth, silencing his moans. He leaned down to his ear once again, stating “Be quiet. If anyone finds out you’re here, you’ll be killed on spot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Komaeda muffled a moan in response, trying his hardest to not scream out. After his warning, he leaned back up to resume fucking Komaeda. Nagito gave him a look that basically </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I need to cum!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? What is it? Do you wanna cum? Is that it?” Izuru questioned teasingly, stroking Nagito’s dick to match the pace of his thrusts. Eagerly, the white haired boy nodded with begging eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can hold on a little bit longer? Or is that too hard for a whore like you? Why should I even let you cum? I don’t care about your pleasure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I can hold it! I promise! But p-please let me cum! Ah- pleas-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was cut off sharply by Kamukuras large hand being wrapped around his throat, squeezing tightly. Who knew being choked could feel so good? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God Nagito was so close. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Close</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah fuck” Izuru grunted, picking up the pace; it was clear that he was very close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Fuck...You can cum now, come on, make yourself useful and make me cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru pulled out of Nagito and began stroking their cocks with his right hand, quickly jerking them both off. With moans mixing together in the room, they finally released. And damn was it good. Neither of them had experienced something like this before, so naturally their senses were heightened. Their cum splattered on Nagitos chest, making him lightly giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru then smirked, saying</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you aren’t useless after all.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nagito had the best luck</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>